The invention relates to a charge-coupled device of the bulk-channel type having a semiconductor body comprising a surface-adjoining surface layer of the first conductivity type in which a number of mutually similar surface zones of the second conductivity type are provided which extend parallel to each other in the surface layer and, together with the intermediate, surface-adjoining parts of the surface layer, define a group of parallel and juxtaposed CCD-lines of alternately the first and the second conductivity type.
Such a device having complementary buried channels is known inter alia from U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,754. No indications are given in this patent as to how the signals can be read out and be drained. An obvious solution would be, as is shown in FIG. 1 of the present Application, to provide each channel with a conventional output. A disadvantage of this is that if the number of channels is large the number of contacts will also be large, which would involve a complex and space-consuming wiring. Moreover, as a result of the spreading in the value of the output capacitances, with equal charge packets, the channels would nevertheless give different output signals (fixed pattern noise).